


the boys of summer

by Spikedluv



Series: Allen Lake AU Fic [1]
Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), American Idol RPF, Kris Allen (Musician)
Genre: Adam and Kris are younger though, Alternate Universe, Cameos by both families, Community: allenlakeau, M/M, Not-exactly-a-HS!AU, Original Character(s), Part of my Allen Lake AU 'verse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-25
Updated: 2016-07-05
Packaged: 2018-07-18 04:25:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 15,483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7299490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spikedluv/pseuds/Spikedluv
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Adam agreed to one last family vacation together before moving to LA after graduation, he didn't realize that he'd meet a boy who would change his life forever.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Part 1

**Author's Note:**

> This story takes place in my Allen Lake AU ‘verse, which is explained more at [allenlakeau on DW](http://allenlakeau.dreamwidth.org/). (Please note that Allen Lake AU is an open Kradam AU that anyone and everyone is welcome to play in.)
> 
> [This graphic](http://allenlakeau.dreamwidth.org/440.html?style=mine) is my crappy attempt to give you a feeling for this story, and this AU 'verse. (I tried to post it here, but the table format I used does not translate well to AO3, apparently.)
> 
> Title taken from Don Henley’s ‘The Boy’s Of Summer’.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adam stared out the window at nothing as his dad drove the car they’d rented in Little Rock up Allen Lake Road. Literally, nothing besides trees and more trees. His mood didn’t improve when they came out of the trees and saw the lake ahead of them, sunlight dancing off the surface. His mom had said, “Come on, Adam, one more family vacation before you head off to LA,” and Adam hadn’t been able to resist the plea. He might’ve been able to do so if he’d realized that said family vacation was going to take place in the middle of Bumfuck, Arkansas.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part one of my Kradam Allen Lake AU. This story is not-exactly-a-HS!AU, but Kris and Adam are younger in this part. I’ve also reduced the number of years between them, so Adam is 18 and Kris is 16.
> 
> Written: June 25, 2016

Adam stared out the window at nothing as his dad drove the car they’d rented in Little Rock up Allen Lake Road. Literally, nothing besides trees and more trees. His mood didn’t improve when they came out of the trees and saw the lake ahead of them, sunlight dancing off the surface. His mom had said, “Come on, Adam, one more family vacation before you head off to LA,” and Adam hadn’t been able to resist the plea. He might’ve been able to do so if he’d realized that said family vacation was going to take place in the middle of Bumfuck, Arkansas.

Dad pulled the car up in front of the Lodge (Adam refused to call it The Lodge at Allen Lake, even though that was its full name, because it just sounded so pretentious for a backwater resort) and they all got out of the car to stretch and traipse into the (hopefully cooler) interior of the Lodge. Adam stopped on the veranda (there really was no other word for it, the thing rose two stories and stretched the entire length of the building – to the left, tables had been set up, probably indicating where the dining room was located, and to his right, groupings of chairs and swings) and turned around to get his first real look at Allen Lake Resort.

There was a large grassy area directly in front of the Lodge. To one side there was a croquet court set up, as well as a volleyball net. Below them, where the grass met the sand, was a horseshoe pit. To the other side were lounge chairs with umbrellas and a large fire pit area. A small strip of sand separated the lawn from the lake. The water sparkled like diamonds and Adam felt the first stirring of interest.

He’d brought his new MP3, a few books, and the notebook he’d been writing in. There were worse views he could have while working on lyrics, he supposed.

There was a large floating dock that had room for chairs and for towels to be spread out on it. Adam watched as a young girl jumped off the dock, and then swam over to the ladder so she could climb out and do it all over again. Further down, where the bank didn’t slope nicely down to the water’s edge, rocks stuck up out of the ground. Children clambered over them with pails, peering into pools of water for minnows or some other small creature.

People swam or stood talking in the water, others threw frisbees, and still others paddled kayaks, sailed boats with brightly colored sails, or fished out of rowboats. Back on shore, Adam’s gaze found a building that advertized ‘Rentals: Kayaks, Paddle Boats, & Bicycles!’ as well as a food stand offering ‘Ice Cream, Cold Drinks, Hotdogs and More!’. Adam was imagining himself being rolled home like a big red beach ball if he got too much sun and ate too much ice cream when he heard his mom’s voice behind him.

The screen door opened and Adam turned back towards his mom, but it was the boy who had held open the screen door for Adam’s family to exit the Lodge who caught his attention. The first thing Adam noticed was that the boy had really pretty dark brown eyes. He had short dark brown hair that stuck up as if he’d just rolled out of bed, and full, pouty lips. He wore a uniform of khaki shorts, a turquoise t-shirt that had Allen Lake Resort printed on the left breast, and a pair of canvas sneakers that looked like they’d been white at some point. A name tag clipped to the tee proclaimed the boy to be Kris.

“There you are,” Mom said when she saw Adam, but he barely heard her because Kris was saying something about showing Dad where to park the car and his accent was distracting. Adam had expected everyone around here to sound like a country bumpkin, but Kris just sounded . . . kind of adorable, really.

Dad and Kris disappeared with the car around the back of the Lodge where there was a parking lot, and reappeared with all their luggage packed onto the back of a golf cart. Adam lost track of time while they were gone, wondering if Kris liked boys, and whether he’d be interested in Adam even if he did. Kris hopped off and offered the now vacant seat to Adam’s mom.

“We’ll follow along behind, if that’s alright with you,” Kris said. “I can point out some of the attractions along the way.”

Mom gave Adam a look, then assured Kris that would be fine. It was only after Mom and Dad pulled away in the golf cart that Adam realized that there wasn’t enough room for them in the cart with the luggage, and that they’d be walking. Kris started talking, pointing out many of the things Adam had already observed, but it all sounded so much more interesting in Kris’ voice. Adam didn’t even care that he hadn’t put on sunscreen, or that the new sandals he wore were probably going to give him a blister.

Their cabin, number 8, had a small front porch, a picnic table, four wooden Adirondack chairs around a small fire pit, an outdoor shower, and a dock jutting out into the water. Kris wished them a good stay, gave Adam (them – most likely the smile was for all of them, not just Adam) a smile that made his stomach flutter, and then began the return walk back to the Lodge. Adam stared after Kris until Neil bumped into him while getting his bags off the back of the cart.

“Kris seemed like a nice boy,” Mom said to no one as Adam passed her with his bags. Adam ignored her and followed Neil into the room they were sharing. Neil dumped his bags on one of the twin beds, staying only long enough to dig through them for a pair of swim trunks and change. Adam carefully hung his clothes in the closet and placed them in drawers. Less because he was neat than because he needed time to think.

When he finally emerged from his room, Adam looked around the small cabin. There were two bedrooms, one shared bathroom, and a ‘great room’ where the kitchen, dining area and living room combined to form one space. Mom and Dad stood in the kitchen, putting away groceries. Adam offered to help, but Mom shooed him outside.

Adam found a spot on the dock that was still in the shade of a tree on the bank. He toed off his sandals and then sat to dangle his feet in the cool water. He looked along the curve of the lake to where the Lodge presided above it. In addition to the attractions he’d already spotted, there was also a gift shop, a spa, and a fitness room in the basement of the Lodge. There were also daily events, like Movie Monday, where they showed a movie on the beach. Kris had also pointed out a town across the lake where they could go roller skating or bowling, watch a movie in the old one-screen theater, browse shops, or enjoy one of the many restaurants. Adam thought that he might like to check out the shops so that he could get a gift for Danielle, but mostly Adam wondered if he’d see Kris again.

“I cut up some fruit,” Mom announced.

They’d stopped for groceries on the way to the resort because Mom had insisted that, at the very least, they would share a family breakfast every morning before they went off on their own, and then get together again in the evening for whatever event the resort had planned.

Mom set the bowl of fruit on the picnic table. She and Dad spooned fruit into bowls and took them to sit in the Adirondack chairs, looking out over the lake as they ate the fruit with their fingers. Adam walked barefoot up to the picnic table because he hadn’t brought a towel to dry his feet. Sand and grass stuck to the wet skin, but he’d seen an outside spigot where he could rinse them off later. Adam spooned up a bowl of fruit and walked carefully across the ground and joined his parents.

“It’s so pretty here,” Mom said.

They lived in San Diego, and Adam had been to the ocean many times. That was grand, a force of nature, but he had to admit that the lake, surrounded by trees, and mountains off in the distance, had its own kind of charm. Still, he hummed a non-committal response.

“Here’s the list of nightly events that was in our check-in packet,” Mom said, handing over the sheet of paper. “You might find some of them interesting.”

Adam took the list and glanced at it without much enthusiasm. He skimmed the list, noting things like Movie Monday and Sunday S’Mores, as well as that night’s Friday Clambake, but he did a double-take when he saw the words Karaoke, and Open Mic, and Talent Show.

“Did you know about this?” Adam said.

“I might’ve read something about it in their brochure,” Mom said smugly.

For the first time since they arrived in Arkansas, Adam felt a frisson of excitement about this vacation. He wondered if Kris would be there to hear him sing.

~*~

Neil wanted to check out the resort, and Adam agreed to walk with him back to the Lodge’s private beach. He couldn’t deny that he held some small hope of catching a glimpse of Kris.

Neil left on his damp swim trunks, just added a t-shirt, pair of shoes, and a towel to his ensemble. Adam changed into an older pair of sandals that were well worn in and grabbed his fanny pack. They walked up to the Lodge, passing other cabins to which Adam had paid little attention on the walk down. They all showed signs of habitation, from towels thrown over the porch railing to dry, plastic tablecloths clipped to the picnic table, canoes or inflatable floats tide to the dock or pulled up on the bank, but the only people they saw were the ones walking the same path, to or from their own cabin, and those in the distance, using the private beach and dock, or out in the water.

Neil struck up a conversation with a couple of girls walking their way. Adam wasn’t shy, not really. He had a lot of friends in the music and theater crowd, and he might even be considered a leader of their group, but these girls didn’t look like they’d give Adam the time of day normally, and so he was outside his comfort zone. Neil, on the other hand, was fearless about approaching people he didn’t know. Heck, even asking out girls who’d turned him down in the past on the off chance that they’d since changed their mind.

If Adam could change one thing about himself, it would be that – he wanted to be fearless.

The girls invited them to join their group down on the beach, but Neil turned them down with the explanation that they’d just arrived and were doing some exploring, but said that they’d catch them at the clambake later, if they were going to be there. When the girls had split off to the beach, Adam gave Neil a look.

“What?”

“I’m just surprised you didn’t go with them,” Adam said.

Neil shrugged. “You’re not gonna be around forever, are you?”

Adam stared at Neil as if he’d been replaced by a pod person, and then Neil assured him that he hadn’t been by saying, “Besides, I want to see if we can find that cute boy who made you blush and go all speechless before.”

“Shut. Up!” Adam said, and then tried to grab Neil and wrestle him into a headlock, but even giggling, Neil was squirmy and he slipped out of Adam’s hold and ran on ahead.

Adam put his nose in the air and pretended he didn’t know Neil, even though he followed him. They walked along the beach and onto the dock, just to see how it felt to stand there. They checked out the rental shack, and then went inside the gift shop attached to the Lodge. Adam held up a shirt that advertised the Allen Lake Resort and tried to imagine himself wearing it. He couldn’t. But maybe Danielle would like one.

He put the shirt back and perused the other clothing options (sweatshirts, swimsuits, and t-shirts with a boar on them that made Adam frown in confusion over why anyone would want to wear a shirt that said ‘Woo Pig Sooie’ on it), as well as mugs, frisbees, candles, and handmade soap, which Adam thought might be more to Danielle’s taste.

They got an ice cream and watched a family play croquet, and then Neil started to get antsy. “Go,” Adam said.

“Are you sure?”

“Positive. I’ll be fine.”

Adam watched Neil run off to where the girls and their friends had set up on the beach, and then he went to get a lemonade from the Snack Shack. He sat in a lounger under one of the umbrellas on the lawn and was glad that he’d thought to put his MP3 player in the fanny pack with his wallet and sunscreen.

Adam was listening to ‘Bohemian Rhapsody’ and considering reapplying sunscreen when someone sat in the lounge chair beside him. Adam expected it to be Neil, but when he glanced over it was a girl he hadn’t seen before.

“Hi!” the girl said as if she and Adam were old friends. “Do you mind if I share your shade?”

“Um, no,” Adam said.

The girl held out her hand and introduced herself. “Cindy Lou Sue.”

Adam’s hand paused in reaching out to take hers, and she immediately began to laugh. “Sorry,” she said between bouts of laughter. “But, oh lordy, you should’ve seen your face!”

“I take it your name isn’t really Cindy Lou Sue,” Adam said.

“Heavens no,” not-Cindy Lou Sue said. “Could you imagine?”

“I think I did,” Adam said. “All too well.”

That set not-Cindy Lou Sue off again. She finally collected herself, mostly, letting out a few chuckles, but her attack of laughter seemed to be over. “I like you,” she said.

“Thank you?” Adam said. “Though I should point out, you don’t even know me.”

“I’m good at reading people,” not-Cindy Lou Sue said. She held out her hand again. “Maddy. Short for Madeleine.”

Adam shook Maddy’s hand. “That seems pretty normal after Cindy Lou Sue.”

Maddy chuckled. “I have three middle names.”

“Please don’t tell me what they are,” Adam said.

“And you are?”

Adam felt his cheeks grow warm even though they were already pretty warm from the heat. “Sorry. I’m Adam.”

“Adam,” Maddy repeated. “Welcome to Allen Lake Resort.”

“Thanks.”

“So, Adam. Why aren’t you down there with all the other young folk?” Maddy tilted her chin towards the beach.

Adam held up his arm, which was already pinker than he’d like. “Sun and I don’t mix well.” Which reminded him that he should put on another coat of sunscreen.

“So, Adam,” Maddy said. “Are you gay?”

Adam choked on his next breath. “What?”

“I know a guy,” Maddy said. “He might’ve seen you and made the mistake of telling me that he thought you were cute. In fact, right now he’s probably plotting ways to kill me and dispose of the body.”

“Oh,” Adam said, “I . . .”

“Not gay?” Maddy guessed.

“Oh, no, I’m very gay,” Adam said, surprised at how easy it was to say the words to this stranger when it had been so difficult to say them out loud to his family for a long time.

That startled a laugh out of her. “Already got a boyfriend?” she guessed.

“No.”

“That’s great! Except your face says it’s not great.”

“It’s just, I met someone. Earlier.”

“Did you now.”

“It’s stupid. He probably doesn’t even like boys, but I . . .”

“You’d like to see,” Maddy said.

“Yeah. I think. This shit is hard,” Adam bemoaned.

“I’ll see what I can do,” Maddy said.

“What?”

“Nothing,” Maddy said. “Listen, my break’s over so I’ve got to get back to work. What were you drinking?”

Adam’s head spun at the way Maddy changed subjects. “Lemonade,” he finally said.

Maddy snatched up Adam’s empty cup (he’d been sucking on the ice and putting off getting up to buy another one). “I’ll be right back with this,” she said, and took off with the empty cup.

Adam watched Maddy go, feeling like he’d just been visited by a whirlwind. He glanced out at the water, eyes searching until he found a blob that looked like Neil, and then unzipped his fanny pack so he could get the sunblock.

Adam was just putting sunscreen on his nose when hairy legs and dirty white sneakers blocked his view of the lake. Adam raised his eyes until he saw Kris standing there. His heart started to pound. “Hi,” Adam said, breathless.

Kris shifted nervously from one foot to the other, then shoved a cup at Adam. “Here.”

Adam looked at the cup, which looked like an awful lot like the one Maddy had taken with her.

“Maddy made you a lemonade, but her break was over so she asked me to deliver it.”

Adam thought Kris sounded annoyed by that. “Sorry,” he said. “You didn’t have to . . . .” He trailed off.

“No!” Kris said. “I mean, I didn’t mind.”

“It sounded like you minded,” Adam said.

“I didn’t. I don’t.”

“Okay.”

Kris stared so intently at Adam’s face that Adam began to wonder if Kris was the boy who Maddy had been talking about. Then Kris said, “You’ve got some sunscreen . . . right here.” He pointed to a spot on his own face.

“Oh!” Embarrassed, Adam ducked his head and reached up to wipe away the sunscreen. When he looked up, Kris was still watching him intently.

“No,” Kris said, reaching out. “Can I?”

Adam couldn’t speak, so he just nodded. Kris completed the move, swiped a finger along Adam’s nose. He looked at his finger, then smoothed the sunscreen across Adam’s cheek.

“Are you going to the clambake?” Kris said, staring at Adam’s freckles instead of into his eyes.

Adam could only nod.

“I’ll be there, too,” Kris said. Someone called Kris’ name and he jerked his finger away from Adam’s face as if he’d just realized what he was doing. “I’ve got to get back to work.”

“Okay.”

Kris took a step away, and then apparently realized he still held the cup he’d brought out for Adam. He shoved it at Adam again and Adam took it, fingers fumbling when they touched Kris’.

“I’ll see you later,” Kris said, glancing quickly at Adam’s face to see his reaction, and then he hurried away without giving Adam a chance to answer. Not that he could’ve.

Adam absently took a sip of whatever drink Maddy had sent him (it turned out to be lemonade with fresh strawberries in it, and it was _delicious_ ) as he watched Kris walk, half run, back to the Lodge. Adam was still trying to figure out what had just happened when Neil showed up. He shook himself like a wet dog, spattering water droplets all over Adam, and then snatched the cup out of slack fingers and took a long drink.

“Wow, that’s good,” Neil said. “You ready to head back?”

“Huh?”

“To the cabin,” Neil said. “Bri said it gets cold when the sun goes down, so I want to change out of my wet suit before the clambake.”

“Yeah, alright,” Adam said. He wrapped the headphones cord around the MP3 player and tucked it back inside the pack. Neil handed the much lighter cup back to Adam when he’d gotten to his feet and Adam absently reached out to take it.

Neil gave Adam a look, but didn’t say anything until Adam nearly got run over by a golf cart because he’d noticed people setting up tables for the clambake and hadn’t been able to look away, wondering if he’d catch a glimpse of Kris.

“Did something happen?” Neil said after he pulled Adam out of the path of the cart.

“What? No.”

Something _had_ happened; Adam just wasn’t sure what it meant. He took a distracted sip of lemonade as he glanced back over at the lawn.

“Do I need to punch someone’s lights out?” Neil said, clearly not believing Adam.

“No,” Adam said. “Besides, if anyone needs their lights punched out, I can do it myself.”

Neil grinned and held up his fist. “Dude.”

“Don’t call me ‘dude’,” Adam said, but he bumped Neil’s fist.

~*~

Neil claimed the bathroom as soon as they returned to the cabin. Adam might be gay, but Neil took the award for taking longest in the bathroom, so Adam used the outdoor shower. He felt a little bit decadent, showering outside under the setting sun. He washed off the sunscreen and checked the pinkness of his skin before slathering on lotion.

Adam changed into a pair of jeans with rhinestones on the back pockets and the ‘There Will Be Drama’ t-shirt Danielle had gotten him for his birthday that year. He stuffed his wallet and MP3 player into the back pockets and tied a windbreaker around his waist in case it got cool later. Neil was still fixing his hair when Adam went outside to join his parents. He would’ve thought they hadn’t moved from the Adirondack chairs, except the fruit had been put away and they’d both changed their clothes for the evening.

Adam felt silly at first, riding on the back of the golf cart, but he was grinning along with Neil by the time they reached the Lodge. There were about a dozen carts parked in the area set aside for them, and guests from the cabins and the Lodge gathered on the lawn for the clambake. Some people still wore their suits (and a few diehards were still on the beach), but many had done as Adam and Neil had, and changed into something warmer. Or at least, drier.

Adam hadn’t realized how hungry he was until he smelled the food. As they stood in line, he looked around the area. Tiki torches had been set up around the tables, and a fire had been started in the fire pit. The servers had done this plenty of times and the line moved smoothly and quickly. In addition to the advertised clams, the tables groaned under the weight of burgers, hotdogs, chicken, and a handful of different types of salad. There was also a dessert table.

Adam was surprised to see Maddy in the serving line. She was busy refilling a bucket of potato salad, but she spotted Adam and gave him a wink. Adam’s hope that no one had seen was dashed when Neil said, “Who was that?”

“Maddy,” Adam said. “She works here. She made the lemonade you liked so much.”

“You know her name?” Neil said, but Adam pretended not to hear him and Neil was quickly distracted with filling his plate.

They found spots at one of the tables and Mom and Dad were soon in conversation with another couple. Neil was on the lookout for Bri and her friends, which left Adam free to search the people carrying trays of food for Kris without anyone noticing. Kris had said he’d be there, but there was no sign of him. Adam refused to be disappointed; it had been a long shot, anyway.

Adam finished eating most of what was on his plate with little enthusiasm and let his eyes wander over the gathered crowd, both guests and servers. He spotted Maddy again, and this time she was talking to a boy a few inches shorter than her. It took Adam a moment to recognize Kris out of uniform. He now wore a pair of jeans ripped at the knee and a t-shirt. While he was staring, Maddy turned and pointed right at him. Kris turned his head and his eyes locked onto Adam’s. Adam was mortified at having been caught staring, but right behind that was the realization that Kris was there, and that he’d been looking for Adam.

Kris ducked his head, breaking eye contact. He said something to Maddy, and then he walked away from her. Maddy grinned in Adam’s direction and gave him a thumbs up. Still in shock, Adam searched the crowd until he found Kris again. Kris wasn’t walking straight for him, but he was taking a path that would lead him around the row of tables where Adam’s family was seated.

Adam’s cheeks burned, and he knew the heat had nothing to do with the sun he’d gotten that afternoon. He shoved back his chair and stood. “Excuse me.”

“Where are you off to?” Mom said.

Adam grabbed his empty plate. “Garbage.” He also grabbed Neil’s plate, even though it still held two bites of cake.

“Hey, I wasn’t done with that!”

Adam ignored Neil and hurried to the trash cans. He dropped the plates and plasticware, and turned to see Kris standing beside him. Adam nervously wiped his hands on his jeans. “Hi.”

Kris ducked his head and smiled. He rubbed the back of his neck and looked up at Adam through his lashes. “Hi.”

“Hi,” Adam said again. Up this close Adam could see that the t-shirt was emblazoned with the logo of a band he didn’t recognize. Kris’ hair was wet (Adam tried to ignore the flutters in his belly at the idea that Kris had bothered to shower before coming to find him), but it still stuck up as if Kris’ preferred method of styling was just to push his fingers through it and call it done. It was kind of adorable.

Kris dropped his hand and grinned. “I need to fix a plate,” he said, gesturing towards the tables. “Do you wanna . . . ?”

“Yes!” Adam said. Adam knew he was being too eager, but Kris didn’t seem to mind. As they walked over to the food tables, Adam realized that if his mom or dad looked up, they’d see him with Kris. He made a point of not glancing in their direction.

Adam watched Kris fill a plate and was tempted to grab a plate of his own just to give his hands something to do, but he knew he wouldn’t be able to swallow a bite. He did take the cup Maddy shoved into his hand when she suddenly appeared beside them.

“Did you like the lemonade?” she asked.

“Yes,” Adam said, at the same time Kris said, “Aren’t you supposed to be working?”

Maddy didn’t seem to take any offense at that. She left, tossing a, “Be good, boys,” over her shoulder.

Kris led Adam to the end of a table where guests had already cleared off – some wandering back down to the lake, while others settled in around the warmth and comfort of the fire pit.

“Where are you from?” Kris asked before he bit into the chicken leg he held.

“San Diego,” Adam said.

“What’s that like?” Kris said after he swallowed.

“Not like this,” Adam said, which earned him a smile. “Where are you from?”

Kris gave Adam a look. “Right here,” he said. “Arkansas born and raised. Tell me about San Diego.”

Adam had never thought that San Diego was super exciting (he was planning to leave for LA, after all), but it probably seemed that way to someone who hadn’t grown up there. As he told Kris about some of the attractions San Diego offered – the zoo, museums, the aquarium – Adam realized that he had maybe sold his hometown short.

“After you’ve seen the ocean, this lake must seem pretty dull,” Kris said without any rancor.

Adam was embarrassed that he had thought that. He looked at Kris and dared to say, “This place is growing on me.”

Kris didn’t laugh, as Adam had feared he might. He looked Adam right in the eyes and said, “I’m glad.”

There was only so much of Kris’ brown eyes and red lips that Adam could be expected to take without breaking. He broke their gaze and said, “Why are there shirts with pigs on them in the gift shop?”

That did make Kris laugh.

Kris discarded his plate and explained to Adam about the Arkansas State Razorbacks as he led Adam over to the fire pit. He started laughing again at Adam’s horrified expression when he explained the tradition of ‘calling the hogs’.

Adam didn’t know where he acquired it, but Kris spread out a blanket on the grass and they both sat. Adam crossed his legs while Kris leaned back on his hands, his legs stretched out in front of him. Adam looked over at Kris to see Kris already looking back at him. His belly did a slow roll and heat crawled up his neck. They weren’t doing anything, not even holding hands, but he felt giddy and a little bit light-headed.

The moment was broken when Maddy plopped down on the blanket between them.

“No,” Kris said immediately. “Go away.”

“You don’t mean it,” Maddy said.

“I really do,” Kris said. “Anyway, aren’t you supposed to be working?”

“I am working,” Maddy said. “They moved me to crowd control.”

“We don’t have crowd control,” Kris said.

Maddy gave Kris a grin that made him groan. “What did you do?”

“Me?” Maddy said with so much innocence that even Adam could tell it was fake. “Nothing.” She glanced over at some activity near them, and said sweetly, “Don’t you have to get going?”

Kris growled at Maddy, then leaned around her to address Adam. He sounded kind of embarrassed. “Actually, I do have to go do something right now. Will you please stay?”

“Yeah, of course.” Adam would’ve said yes even if Kris hadn’t said ‘please’ like that.

Maddy smirked at Kris. “Don’t worry, I’ll keep Adam company.”

“Don’t let Maddy chase you away,” Kris said to Adam.

“I won’t,” Adam said, at the same time Maddy said, “Hey!”

“Okay.” Kris hesitated. “Thanks.”

Before Adam could respond to that, Kris pushed himself up and gave Adam one last look before threading his way through the guests who’d gathered around the fire pit. Adam was distracted from watching Kris walk away (his ass really did look amazing in those jeans) by Neil dropping onto the blanket in front of Adam.

“You disappeared quick,” he said.

“Apparently not well enough,” Adam said dryly.

“Hi,” Neil said to Maddy.

Adam groaned.

Neil held out his hand. “I’m Neil, Adam’s brother. And you are?”

“This is Maddy,” Adam said. “Maddy, my annoying brother Neil.”

Maddy politely shook Neil’s hand and said, “Hi, Adam’s brother Neil.”

“Annoying brother,” Adam corrected.

Maddy lightly punched Adam in the shoulder.

Neil’s expression said he knew that something was going on, but he couldn’t figure out what, exactly. “So, are you here with anyone?” he said to Maddy.

Maddy laughed. It wasn’t a cruel laugh, but it was clear that she was amused by Neil’s question. “No,” Maddy said. “But you’re way too young for me, jail bait.”

Neil shrugged good-naturedly. “Won’t know until you ask.”

Maddy gave Neil an impressed look. “I like that attitude, jail bait.” She held up her fist and Neil bumped it with his own.

“How old are you?” Adam asked Maddy. She didn’t seem that much older than him.

“Twenty-one,” Maddy said easily. “I’m the oldest cousin.”

“Cousin?” Adam said.

“Yeah,” Maddy said. “Kris isn’t the youngest, but he’s close.”

“You’re Kris’ cousin.” Adam repeated the information. Everything was starting to make more sense now. “I thought you two just worked together.”

“Nah,” Maddy said. “Though being related to the owners does give me a better chance of being hired,” she added with a grin.

“Owners?” Adam said.

“It’s starting,” Maddy said, pointing to where the activity had been taking place. There was a man standing at a microphone now.

“Good evening, everyone,” the man said.

There was a smattering of applause and returned calls of ‘good evening’.

“If we haven’t met yet, my name is Neil Allen. This is my wife, Kim.”

Neil Allen gestured to a short, blond woman standing behind him, and she smiled and waved at the guests.

“My family and I would like to thank you all for choosing to spend your vacation here with us at Allen Lake Resort.”

Adam swallowed hard when he saw Kris standing beside the woman Neil Allen had introduced as his wife. Mouth dry, he said, “What’s Kris’ last name?”

“If this is your first time staying with us, or you just arrived today, you’re in for a real treat.”

“Allen,” Maddy said, her tone surprised that Adam had needed to ask.

“My son Kris is going to play some music for us tonight.”

The applause washed over Adam, who barely heard it. He had a difficult time catching his breath when Kris stepped forward, his hand wrapped around the neck of a guitar.

Kris sat on a stool and settled the guitar on his lap. He lowered the microphone to his lips. “Hello,” Kris said.

“Hello!” the crowd chorused back.

Kris smiled and picked out some notes on the guitar. “I always start with this one because it’s my Mama’s favorite.” The random notes became a chord . “Feel free to sing along if you know it.” Kris’ gaze found Adam’s across the heads of guests seated between them, and then he closed his eyes and began to sing. ‘Make You Feel My Love’ flowed into ‘Ain’t No Sunshine’ became ‘Man In The Mirror’.

The crowd sang along, even Maddy and Neil, but Adam couldn’t. All he could do was watch Kris – his expressive face, the way his fingers moved on the strings. Adam wondered how it was possible that he’d managed to find the one boy at Allen Lake Resort who liked football _and_ music.

“I don’t usually do this,” Kris said, “but tonight I thought I’d take a request.” His gaze moved over the crowd and stopped on Adam.

Adam jerked in surprise. He pointed to himself and mouthed, ‘Me?’

Kris smiled and gave a little nod of his head. “Make it something I know, or there’s going to be a lot of humming,” he said, and drew some chuckles from the crowd.

Adam’s brain spun. He couldn’t think of the name of a single song. Finally he said, “Something by the Beatles?”

Adam had performed in front of audiences much larger than this one, so there was no way his voice cracked on the words.

“The Beatles,” Kris said, sounding both pleased and relieved at the selection, his fingers already strumming out a tune. “Paul McCartney is my musical idol, man.”

Adam was too busy feeling swamped with relief that he’d gotten anything out, much less a request that Kris could work with, that it took him a few seconds to recognize the opening notes of ‘Come Together’.

Neil Allen joined Kris for the final song, a country song Adam didn’t recognize, but that a lot of the guests apparently did given the number of them singing along. It was over after that, but Adam was still caught in a hazy time bubble where nothing seemed real.

Some of the guests remained around the fire pit – someone broke out a bag of marshmallows – while others picked up their blanket and wandered away. Maddy and Neil were talking, but Adam didn’t hear a word they said. He watched Kris gently place his guitar in a case, and then help his dad with the microphone.

Finally, Kris gave Adam an almost shy look, and headed back over to where they’d been sitting. Adam quickly got up and moved to meet him. He didn’t want this moment to be observed by Neil or Maddy.

“Do you want to go for a walk?” Kris said.

“Yes,” Adam said. He grabbed Kris’ hands and squeezed them. “That was amazing! Your voice . . . I just want you to know that I find you ten times more attractive now, and I already thought you were pretty attractive,” he blurted out.

Kris smiled at that, but it looked a little bit strained, and Adam was afraid that he’d said too much. Kris’ eyes went wide in a silent apology when a throat cleared behind Adam.

Adam closed his eyes, mortified that he’d spoken those thoughts aloud, and that someone had overheard him. He squeezed Kris’ hands again. “Tell me that’s not my parents,” Adam said. “Or, god forbid, yours.”

“Sorry,” Kris said. “Yours.”

“Kris, sweetheart,” Mom said. “That was wonderful.”

“Thank you, Mrs. Lambert,” Kris said politely, with no sign that Adam was probably cutting off the circulation in his fingers.

“Yes,” Dad agreed. “Though you remain just as attractive to us as you were before,” he added dryly.

“Eber,” Mom hissed.

“Jesus Christ,” Adam moaned, wishing a sink hole would open up. They had those in Arkansas, didn’t they?

Kris squeezed Adam’s hand, and he dared to open his eyes. Kris was still smiling at him, so there was that.

“I have to agree with Adam,” Neil said. “Definitely more attractive now.”

Adam moaned. “Make it stop,” he said.

Kris snorted a laugh that somehow made Adam feel better.

“Nah,” Maddy said in disagreement. “I changed his diapers, so . . . .”

“You were five!” Kris said. “You couldn’t possibly remember that.”

“Adam, dear,” Mom said.

“Yes,” Adam said, desperately hoping for a change of topic.

“We just wanted to let you know that we’re headed back to the cabin.”

“Oh,” Adam said, unable to hide the disappointment in his voice.

“I’m sure we can trust Kris to ensure that you make it back to the cabin safely,” Mom went on, and Adam felt light, as if the relief coursing through him was made of helium.

“Yes, ma’am,” Kris said.

Maddy gave them a little wave and wandered over to the golf cart with Neil, and they were alone. Adam realized that he was still grasping Kris’ hands. He loosened his hold. “Sorry.”

“That’s okay,” Kris said. “So. You still wanna go for a walk?”

“Yes,” Adam said fervently.

Kris started walking, and Adam fell into step with him. “Where would you like to go?”

“I don’t know,” Adam said. “Show me something that most guests don’t see.”

Kris gave Adam a look that made him blush. “I didn’t mean . . . .”

Kris chuckled. “I know.” He looked like he’d made a decision. “Come on.”

Kris took them around the Lodge. Adam thought he was headed for the woods, but he was headed for one tree in particular.

“A tree house?” Adam said.

“You wanted to see something nobody else got to see,” Kris said as he climbed the ladder.

Adam tried really hard not to stare at Kris’ ass.

There was a walkway around the tree house and they sat, leaning against the railing as their feet dangled off. Kris pointed out Adam’s family’s cabin, and then told him about a waterfall further along the lake that they could bike to one day, if Adam wanted to, and a hiking trail that offered several magnificent views of the lake.

Kris saw the way Adam was looking at him. “What? Too much?”

“This feels like a dream,” Adam said honestly.

Adam had known that he liked boys for a while now, but this was the first time he’d been brave enough to do more than think about what it would be like to act on it.

Kris ducked his head. “I’ve never been anyone’s dream before.”

Adam wondered if Kris wanted Adam to kiss him. Instead he asked Kris about his music, and Kris told him about the summer he’d broken his leg and taught himself to play guitar. Adam told Kris about performing in the theater.

“Want a piece of cake?” Kris said.

Adam hesitated; he really shouldn’t. “I don’t know. Isn’t the kitchen closed?” he said.

“Luckily, I know how to sneak in,” Kris said, grinning. “Come on, we’ll share a piece.”

“Alright,” Adam agreed.

They climbed down the ladder and snuck back to the Lodge, though there was no longer anyone out there to see them. Adam waited on the veranda while Kris snuck into the kitchen. He returned minutes later with one piece of cake on a plate and two forks. Adam felt a little thrill at the idea of sharing the dessert with Kris. They sat together on one of the swings and watched the moon cast its light upon the water.

Finally Kris said apologetically, “I have to work tomorrow morning.”

“Oh! Sorry, I . . . .”

“No,” Kris said, touching Adam’s hand. “I wish I didn’t.”

They stared at each other for a few moments, and Adam wished he could work up the nerve to just lean in and kiss Kris.

“Come on, I’ll drive you back,” Kris said.

Kris left the plate and forks on a table, saying he’d take them in when he got back, and led Adam around the Lodge to where a half dozen golf carts were parked. Kris chose one and Adam self-consciously got on next to him. The drive back to their cabin was quite, and much too short. Adam still didn’t know what to say when Kris brought the cart to a stop.

“Thank you,” Adam said, falling back on the politeness his mom had drilled into him. “I had a good time tonight.”

“Me, too,” Kris said. “I have to work in the morning, but I have the afternoon off if . . . .”

“Yes,” Adam said eagerly before Kris could finish, earning a smile.

“Then I’ll see you tomorrow,” Kris said.

“Yeah,” Adam said, feeling as if someone had sucked the oxygen out of the air he was breathing. A moment later he realized that they were both still sitting there staring at each other. “I should probably let you get back.”

“Yeah,” Kris said, but he didn’t sound like he wanted to leave any more than Adam wanted him to.

Finally, Adam climbed off the cart. “Thanks for tonight,” he said again.

For a moment, when Adam turned back to face him, he thought that Kris looked disappointed, but then it was gone and Adam wondered if he’d actually seen it. “See you tomorrow,” Kris said.

“See you.”

Adam watched Kris turn the cart around. Kris stopped again next to Adam. “In case it wasn’t clear, I find you pretty attractive, too,” Kris said, blushing, and then he was gone. Adam stood red-faced as he stared after the puttering golf cart, wondering what it would’ve felt like if he’d been brave enough to kiss Kris in the tree house.


	2. Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adam had not expected that their road trip would take him back to Arkansas.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part two of my Kradam Allen Lake AU. This part starts out 10 years later with flashbacks to the earlier bits.
> 
> Written: July 5, 2016

**Now: Ten Years Later**

Adam had not expected that their road trip would take him back to Arkansas. He and Danielle had talked about doing this last year, when Adam had held low expectations about the length of his stay at the Idol mansion. He had not anticipated making it into the top two with Allison, much less winning it all at the finale. The trip had originally been meant as a sort of consolation prize, and now it was the last free time he’d have before he needed to start rehearsals for the world tour in support of his new album.

Not that Adam wasn’t excited about it, but he was exhausted. Between working on his first album while on the Idol LIVE! Tour, and then diving right into promotion and the Jingle Ball concerts, followed by planning every detail of the concert and auditioning band members, Adam had rarely had a moment to himself, and this vacation with Danielle was supposed to recharge batteries he’d need for his own tour.

Adam hadn’t said anything when their road trip had taken them through Arizona, New Mexico, and Texas. He’d even ignored the “Welcome to Arkansas!” sign and told himself that they were merely following the highway. They could be going anywhere. But as it turned out, they weren’t going just anywhere.

“What are you doing?” Adam said when Danielle put on her blinker and pulled off of I40 onto route 65.

“I want to see that lake you told me about,” Danielle said. The words were casual, but the tone was not.

“No.”

“And you need closure,” Danielle said, the real reason for the detour coming out.

“That was a long time ago,” Adam said. “It was just . . . .” _The first boy I loved._ “. . . a summer fling. I’m over it.”

“Oh, honey,” Danielle said. “Sometimes I can’t tell if you actually believe that or not.”

“It’s true,” Adam insisted. It wasn’t even close to being true. Adam didn’t know how a boy he’d met ten years ago could still have such a hold on him, but he hoped that if he kept telling himself that he’d forgotten all about the first boy to break his heart, one day it would be true.

**Then**

Since Kris was working, Adam hadn’t been in any hurry to get back to the Lodge the next morning. He helped Mom clean up after breakfast, and then took his notebook down to the lake and sat in one of the Adirondack chairs. It was a beautiful setting, and at first Adam thought it was quiet, but then he realized that it wasn’t silent so much as peaceful. Without the sounds of traffic and helicopters overhead he could hear the breeze rustling the leaves above his head, the birds calling, and far off voices and laughter as the sounds echoed off the water.

Not long after Adam settled down with his earbuds in his ears, he realized that some of the voices he’d heard were moving closer. He ignored them until someone stood above him and said, “Hi.”

Adam looked up to see that Bri’s friend from yesterday had stopped by his chair. Bri had found Neil down by the dock and they were already involved in animated conversation.

Adam pulled one bud from his ear. “Hi,” he said. “Cheryl, right?”

“Yes,” Cheryl said, looking pleased that Adam had remembered her name. “I hope you don’t mind that I came over here. It’s just, sometimes with Bri . . . .” She glanced over her shoulder and frowned. “I feel like a third wheel.”

Adam’s eyes followed the same path to where Bri and Neil seemed oblivious to anyone else. “Yeah,” he said.

“You don’t like the beach?” Cheryl said.

“I love the beach,” Adam said. He held up his arm, and pulled up the short sleeve, showing a strip of pale white where the skin hadn’t already turned pink. “The beach doesn’t always like me.”

Cheryl made a face. “That sucks. Well, I think we’re doing paddle boats this afternoon if you want to join us.”

“Thank you,” Adam said, surprised at the invitation. “But I might already have plans for the afternoon.”

Cheryl gave Adam a speculative look that made him squirm. “That boy from last night?”

“Kris,” Adam said, praying that his skin was already pink enough to hide the flush he felt climbing into his cheeks.

“He was cute,” Cheryl said, grinning when Adam’s face went hot. “Say no more,” she said, even though Adam hadn’t said _anything_ , and then she turned a wistful look in the direction of Bri and Neil.

“Wanna sit?” Adam offered.

Cheryl gave Adam a weak smile. “Nah. Thanks. We’ll be leaving soon.”

A moment later Neil bounded over. He politely greeted Cheryl before speaking to Adam. “I’m gonna walk in with the girls. Wanna come with?”

“No,” Adam said. “I can use the peace and quiet to get some writing done.”

“Are you sure?” Neil said, but he was already moving off towards the cabin.

“Positive,” Adam called over his shoulder.

“Come on, Cher,” Bri called over as she followed Neil.

Cheryl gave Adam a look and said, “See you later. Have fun with Kris.”

“Thank you,” Adam said, managing not to blush this time at the mere mention of Kris’ name.

Soon after Neil left with the girls, Mom and Dad came out of the cabin dressed for the beach. Mom had a wrap around her waist, a straw hat on her head, and a bag with a towel peeking out the top over her shoulder. “We’re headed down to the beach, sweetie,” Mom said. “Do you want a ride?”

“No, thanks,” Adam said. “I want to write. I’ll walk down later.”

“Alright.” Mom ruffled Adam’s hair. “Have fun with Kris this afternoon. But not too much fun.”

Adam groaned and hid his face. “Mom!”

~*~

Adam was sitting on a swing on the veranda when Kris found him. He’d been looking out over the lake, gaze going back to the group Neil was part of, and the spot where his parents had set up with another couple. Adam couldn’t see them well enough to know whether they were the same couple his parents had struck up a conversation with the night before. He was listening to his MP3 player, but he pulled the buds out of his ears when he saw Kris approaching.

“Hey,” Kris said as he sat next to Adam. “Maddy told me you were here.”

Maddy had somehow spotted Adam from the kitchen as he walked up to the Lodge and ran out to give him another lemonade before disappearing back into the Lodge just as quickly as she’d appeared.

“Has she considered a career as a spy?” Adam said.

Kris snorted, then said, “Have you eaten?”

“Some fruit earlier,” Adam said. He hadn’t known what time Kris got off work, or whether he intended for them to eat lunch together, so he’d finished the fruit his mom had cut up before coming down to wait for Kris.

“Great!” Kris said. “Um, you don’t mind doing a little hiking, do you?”

“When you say ‘little’ . . . .”

Kris laughed. “The first look out stop is about a mile.”

“I can do a mile,” Adam said.

“Awesome,” Kris said. “I’ll be right back. I need to . . . .” He gestured towards himself.

Adam took advantage of the invitation to look. “You have grass in your hair,” he said instead of the sappy words that wanted to spill out of his mouth.

Kris blushed, as if he’d heard those words anyway, and he grinned. “I had lawn and flower bed duty this morning. I’m just gonna go wash off the grass. I’ll be quick.”

“Not too quick, I hope,” Adam teased in an attempt to hide his reaction to the image of Kris, naked and wet and covered with soap, that had sprang to mind at Kris’ innocent comment.

Adam replaced the earbuds and sipped the lemonade as he waited for Kris. He searched the beach and water for another glimpse of his parents, and of Neil, Bri, and Cheryl, so he wouldn’t think about what Kris had planned for them, or what he was doing right that second.

Kris was back ten minutes later, wearing cut-off denim shorts and a faded blue tank top. Peeling letters slashed across the front said, ‘Wildwood Is For Lovers’. He’d put on a pair of sandals, and Adam was very tempted to run his fingers through Kris’ wet hair. To tame it, of course.

“Ready?” Kris said.

Adam zipped away the MP3 player and took the bottle of water Kris traded him for the empty cup of lemonade. Kris casually tossed the cup towards a trash can a dozen feet away and missed Adam’s impressed expression when it went in as he turned and led the way down the steps and towards a path that disappeared into the trees.

Kris swung the backpack he’d dangled from one hand over his shoulders, and glanced at Adam with a shy, pleased smile. Adam couldn’t help but smile back. They walked mostly in silence, but it wasn’t uncomfortable. It was much cooler under the shade of the trees, and they only passed one other person returning to the Lodge.

They shared the water bottle, and Adam felt an illicit thrill at the thought of placing his lips where Kris’ had been. Adam had seen rabbits and squirrels before, but it was different seeing them hop across the trail, and hearing them chittering from the branches above their heads, and realizing that he’d stepped into their world.

About twenty minutes into their walk, the trail opened into a wide look out. The incline had been so gradual that Adam hadn’t realized they were climbing, but they now stood above the Lodge and the cabins, and the view of the lake from here was spectacular.

“What do you think?” Kris said.

“It’s beautiful,” Adam said honestly. When he glanced at Kris, he was grinning, as if he’d been hoping that Adam would love this place as much as he did.

Kris slipped the pack off his shoulders and knelt to set it on the ground. “I thought we could have a picnic lunch up here.”

Adam’s heart lurched. “That sounds nice.”

He watched Kris pull out two paper bags of packed lunch and set them on the ground beside the pack. Then he withdrew a small soft insulated bag, and finally a blanket. Adam huffed a surprised laugh and helped kris clear a spot of stones and twigs and spread out the blanket. They toed off their sandals and sat. Kris handed one of the bagged lunches to Adam and unzipped the insulated bag, giving Adam first choice of the two sodas inside.

Adam took the Coke, and Kris popped the top on the Sprite and took a sip. He set the can in the hole his crossed legs made and unfolded the top of the paper bag. Adam did the same. The bags held a turkey sandwich, a pickle spear, a small bag of chips, and two M&M sugar cookies. They ate in silence at first, but once they’d slaked their initial hunger, they spoke.

Kris wanted to know what California was like, and Adam wanted to know everything about Kris, so they talked about school and growing up on a resort and theater groups and singing. Despite their obvious differences, Adam was pleasantly surprised to discover that they had a lot in common.

When they were done eating, Kris put the bags back into the pack. Adam was afraid that meant their time here was over, but Kris leaned back on his hands and didn’t appear in any hurry to leave.

“Want to listen to music?” Adam said.

Kris turned his head towards Adam. “Yeah,” he drawled, the word sending heat to Adam’s groin. He covered by ducking his head in pretend concentration as he dug out the MP3 player. Adam put one of the buds in his ear and handed the other to Kris. He set the player to ‘shuffle’ and adjusted the volume.

“I’ve heard of these,” Kris said.

“I just got it,” Adam told him. “For graduation.”

“How old are you?” Kris said.

When Adam looked over, Kris was sitting much closer and he was looking at him. “Eighteen,” Adam said. He had to clear his throat. “You?”

“Sixteen,” Kris said, and Adam’s gaze dropped to Kris’ lips.

When he realized what he’d done, Adam tried to look away, but Kris’ lips parted, and his tongue darted out to wet them. “Kris,” Adam said, sounding pained.

“Adam,” Kris said.

Adam leaned into Kris, and Kris didn’t pull away. Adam lowered his head and Kris raised his face, and their lips touched. It was just a brush, and Adam wasn’t sure what to do next. Kris pushed a little and Adam pushed back, and suddenly their mouths were mashed together. Adam didn’t want to pull away, but he felt ridiculous just sitting there with their lips smooshed together.

Reluctantly, Adam sat back, and when he looked at Kris, he wore the same dazed expression Adam felt must be on his own face. A sappy grin spread across Adam’s face and Kris ducked his head and gave a joyful chuckle that made Adam feel warm all over.

Without talking about it, they both laid back on the blanket. They looked at each other, and then turned their heads to stare up at the fluffy white clouds moving across the blue sky. Adam’s heart pounded in his chest as he realized what he’d just done. He’d kissed a boy. He’d kissed Kris.

The back of Kris’ hand touched his. Adam turned his head to look at Kris. Kris was still staring up at the sky, but he turned his head when he felt Adam’s gaze on him so that their eyes met. He touched Adam’s hand again, this time with his fingers, and Adam reached out with his own fingers until they met Kris’. With their eyes lock on one another, their fingers curled around the other’s.

Kris gave Adam a smile, and then turned his eyes back to the sky. Adam’s stomach felt like someone was using it as a trampoline, but he had a smile on his own face as he turned his eyes away from Kris. Adam didn’t know how long they lay there, listening to music and watching the clouds dance across the sky, their joined hands lying on the blanket between them. Long enough for a stone Adam hadn’t cleared away to make itself known, but Adam didn’t care. The discomfort was worth having Kris’ fingers curled around his own.

Eventually they heard footsteps on the trail and voices before they saw anyone, and they both jerked their hands apart and sat up as if they’d been doing something wrong. When they realized what they’d done, they looked at each other and started laughing. It was nervous at first, but the longer they laughed, the more real it became. Small huffs of laughter were still escaping, though they’d managed to mostly settle down by the time the couple they’d heard coming stepped off the trail onto the look out.

The couple glanced at Kris and Adam and gave them a polite greeting, but otherwise ignored them to take in the view. They only stayed for a few minutes, and left after taking some photos to continue their climb to the next look out.

They sat there a few minutes more, not wanting to leave, but the moment had been interrupted and Adam wasn’t sure they could get it back again. When Kris asked if he was ready to leave, Adam said he was. He tucked the MP3 player away and helped Kris shake out the blanket and fold it. Adam watched Kris stuff it into the bottom of the pack, then add the insulated bag and the crumpled paper bags.

When Kris made to put the pack on his own shoulders, Adam grabbed it. “You carried it up,” he said as he swung it onto his own shoulders.

Kris looked like he was going to argue, but Adam gave him a look. Kris relented. “So gallant,” he said.

“I’ll give you gallant,” Adam muttered.

They started their return walk to the Lodge, and this time Adam reached out to bump his hand against Kris’ in invitation. Kris smiled up at him as he slipped his hand into Adam’s.

**Now**

Adam sat up straighter in the seat when he saw the turn off to Allen Lake Road ahead. His heart pounded as Danielle drove down the road, under a canopy of trees Adam remembered as if he’d been down this road just yesterday rather than ten years ago. They broke out of the trees and caught their first view of Allen Lake. It looked more majestic than Adam had remembered.

Adam’s chest ached, as if his heart was trying to beat its way out, and his stomach roiled with nausea. He was over this place, over Kris. Adam repeated the words to himself as if he could make them true merely by wishing it so.

Danielle pulled into the round about in front of the Lodge and Adam almost opened his mouth to beg her to keep going. Instead, he clamped his lips together. He could do this.

Danielle turned off the engine and looked at Adam across the car. “Are you okay?”

“Fine,” Adam said and forced himself to climb out of the car. He looked down at the lake. It was early in the season, but there were still a few guests enjoying the sand and the water. When Danielle rounded the car and started up the walkway to the front steps, Adam fell into step with her.

They were halfway there when a golf cart piled with luggage pulled up to the front of the Lodge. Adam watched a man in the familiar Lodge uniform slide off the passenger seat to make room for the woman and toddler who were waiting. The man waved and wished their guests a good stay. He watched after them for a few seconds to make sure they didn’t have a problem with the cart, and then he turned to greet them with a smile.

The rote words of welcome died on his lips when he finally got his first look at them. “Adam?”

Adam’s feet froze when he recognized Kris, who looked almost exactly the same as he had the first time Adam has seen him – turquoise t-shirt, khaki shorts, and short brown hair sticking up. (Though there appeared to be gel in his hair, so possibly this time the look was intentional. Or as intentional as that sort of thing got with Kris, who had only ever paid a minimal amount of attention to his appearance.) The only difference were the sandals on his feet. And the way Kris filled out the t-shirt.

Danielle stepped forward and Adam thought for a moment that she was going to keep walking and leave him out there alone with Kris. Instead she stopped just short of Kris. “You must be Kris,” she said.

It could’ve merely been an observation, if you didn’t notice the edge to her voice. Kris noticed.

“Yes,” Kris said, his voice taking on the polite tone of a seasoned hotelier confronted with an irate guest. “And you are?”

“Danielle,” Danielle said.

Adam saw recognition flash in Kris’ eyes. “Adam’s Danielle,” he said. “It’s a pleasure to meet you.”

Danielle studied Kris for a moment, then said, “We’ll see.” She turned to Adam. “I’m gonna go take care of check-in,” and then she did walk away and leave Adam alone with Kris.

Kris watched Danielle for a moment, then turned back to Adam. “You look good,” Kris said.

“No I don’t,” Adam said, mainly to hide the irritating flush of pleasure at Kris’ words. “I haven’t had nearly enough caffeine and Danielle only gave me time for eyeliner this morning, so no foundation to cover my freckles.”

“I like your freckles,” Kris said reflexively.

“You don’t get to like my freckles,” Adam said, even though it didn’t make any sense.

Kris nodded to himself, as if he hadn’t expected anything less, then said, “What are you doing here, Adam?”

Adam huffed a laugh devoid of humor. “I have no idea,” he said helplessly. “Trust me, it wasn’t my idea. If it was up to me, I’d never have come back here.”

Kris looked like Adam had hit him, but Kris didn’t get to look at him like that, not when he’d . . . .

“What are _you_ still doing here?” Adam said, the question almost an accusation.

“I’m just visiting, helping out,” Kris said. “Daniel and Audra run the place now.”

Kris said that as if Adam would know who Audra was. Realizing his mistake, Kris said, “Audra is . . . .”

“I don’t care,” Adam interrupted. “So, you made it out of here, but not out of Arkansas,” he said a little meanly.

Kris shrugged. “There didn’t seem to be any reason to leave.”

Adam had already known that – Kris’ silence had told him as much – but hearing the words spoken aloud like that caused a stab of pain that was as fresh as the day he’d realized that Kris had stopped replying to his letters. “Yes, you made that perfectly clear,” Adam said, managing to grind out the words.

He turned away from Kris, needing to just go, to get away from him. The only problem was, Adam thought as he gazed out over the lake, there was no place here that wouldn’t remind him of Kris.

**Then**

By mutual accord they released each other’s hands before stepping out of the trees. Adam didn’t want Neil or his parents to tease him more than they already were, and for all Adam knew, Kris wasn’t out to his friends and family, though Maddy seemed perfectly aware that Kris liked boys. Which reminded him that he’d meant to ask Kris a question.

“Hey,” Adam said to Kris. “Was it you who Maddy was trying to fix me up with yesterday?”

Kris blushed and nodded, and then his eyes went wide. “She didn’t tell you?”

Adam shook his head.

“I’m going to kill her,” Kris said. “She told me you were interested!”

“I was!” Adam said. “I am. It’s just.” It was his turn to blush. “She told me someone was interested, but not who. I told her that I’d kind of already seen someone I liked.”

Kris grinned, then said, “Wait, me, right?”

Adam snorted, then covered the lower half of his face with his hand. “Yes, you,” he said when he dropped his hand.

“Okay, good,” Kris said. “Just making sure.”

He danced out of the way when Adam tried to swat him.

Kris led Adam into the kitchen through the back door. “Hey, kiddos!” Maddy said when she saw them. She straightened from where she’d been freeing a cheesecake from the sides of spring form pan. “Have fun?” she asked with a cheeky grin.

“None of your business,” Kris said at the same time Adam said, “Yes.”

Maddy looked delighted. “Do tell.”

Adam blushed, even though they’d done nothing more than share an innocent kiss and hold hands. Kris dragged Adam further away from Maddy’s gleeful chuckles.

“Man, do not give her an inch, she will take a mile.”

Kris took the pack from Adam and emptied it, rinsing cans to be recycled and dumping the trash.

“Incoming,” Maddy said sotto voice without raising her head, so Adam didn’t know if she was talking to them, or to the cheesecake.

A moment later, one of the kitchen doors swung open and Kris’ mom stepped into the kitchen. “Oh, Kris, I’m glad you’re here.”

Kris gave a low groan that only Adam could hear, then said, “What’s up, Mom?”

“Sorry to interrupt your afternoon off. Hello, dear,” she paused to say to Adam.

“Adam, this is my mom,” Kris said. “Mom, Adam.”

“Hello, Mrs. Allen.”

“Hello, Adam.” To Kris she said, “Your father’s having trouble with the karaoke machine. Again.”

“Karaoke is just an excuse for people to get drunk and sing poorly,” Maddy declared.

“Maddy, dear, if you feel that way, stay out of the booze and off the stage,” Mrs. Allen said.

Adam snorted in surprise at the rejoinder.

“Touche, Aunt Kim,” Maddy said. “Kristopher, go save Karaoke Night!”

“Come with?” Kris said to Adam.

“Sure.” Fixing a karaoke machine wasn’t going to be the same as sitting at the look out and holding hands, but he was afraid that if he let Kris out of his sight now he’d never see him again.

The large dining room was nearly empty this late in the afternoon. Two tables by the front windows overlooking the lawn and the lake beyond were taken by guests enjoying a late lunch. Through the windows Adam saw some guests sitting at tables on the veranda, but it appeared that they were just having cocktails.

There was a bar to Adam’s left as they exited the kitchen. In the corner to the right was a small stage, and that’s where Neil Allen was. He knelt on the floor beside the karaoke machine. Kris dropped the pack on a chair as he headed towards his father.

“Did you plug it in this time?”

“Yes,” Mr. Allen said, sounding aggrieved. He looked around and saw Adam standing there. “I did that _once_ ,” he told Adam.

“Once that he remembers,” Kris corrected as he picked up a cord and followed it to the outlet. “Huh, it is plugged in.”

“Your mother already checked,” Mr. Allen admitted, startling a laugh out of Adam.

Mr. Allen’s eyes twinkled when he smiled at Adam. He got off his knees and gestured towards the karaoke machine. “You take a look at this blasted thing.”

“We should think about getting a new one,” Kris said, taking the screwdriver from his father.

“There’s nothing wrong with this machine that a little bit of tender loving care won’t cure,” Mr. Allen insisted.

Kris gave Adam a look, then bent to examine the karaoke machine.

“What’s your name, son?” Mr. Allen said, drawing Adam’s attention away from where Kris’ tank top had ridden up in the back when he leaned over and showed off his round butt.

“Um, Adam, sir,” Adam said, hoping that Mr. Allen thought the blush was because of the line of questioning and not because of the pervy thoughts Adam had been having about his son.

“Adam,” Mr. Allen said. “Have a seat; we’ll watch Kris work.”

Adam thought this might be the definition of hell – watch Kris wield a screwdriver the same way he’d done the guitar, like he knew what he was doing with it, while sitting beside Kris’ father.

Mr. Allen handed a booklet made out of several sheets of paper slid into sheet protectors and hooked on a ring to Adam. It turned out to be a list of songs for the karaoke machine.

“Here. All you young kids like this sort of thing, don’t you?”

“Yes, sir.” Adam couldn’t speak for anyone else, but he did.

Thankfully, it didn’t take Kris long to get the machine working again. He returned the screwdriver to his father with an, “All set.” Kris picked up the backpack and caught Adam’s eyes, gestured towards the door with his head.

Adam returned the booklet to Mr. Allen with a, “Thank you,” and got up to follow Kris out of the dining room. They went through the lobby – Kris waved to the guy working the reception desk – and stood on the veranda at the top of the steps.

“That was kind of hot,” Adam said.

Kris looked up at Adam, squinting against the sun reflecting off the water. “What was?”

“You, a screwdriver,” Adam said.

“If you thought that was hot, you should’ve seen me on the tractor this morning,” Kris said.

“Tractor?”

Kris jerked his chin towards the beach. “We rake the sand every morning.”

Adam hadn’t thought the image of anyone driving a tractor would do anything for him, but apparently when that person was Kris, all bets were off. “Hmm,” Adam said. “Who’s raking tomorrow morning?”

A laugh burst out of Kris. “My dad.”

Adam didn’t know what his face did, but Kris laughed again.

The last place Adam had seen his parents was now occupied by a family of five. There were still bags and towels on the corner of the dock Neil, Bri, Cheryl, and their other friends had claimed, but no one was there. Adam was searching the water for them when Kris touched his arm and directed his attention to the volleyball net where various groups of young guests, including Neil and his new friends, had come together to created a pick-up game of volleyball.

“Wanna play?” Kris said.

Adam really Did Not want to play, but he was torn, because Kris might want to. There was no way he could fake being good at volleyball, or pretend to be having fun, so he forced himself to be honest. “No. I’m not very good at it. But I don’t mind if you want to play.”

“Nah,” Kris said. “Let’s do something we both want to do.”

The memory of their kiss popped into Adam’s head and his cheeks heated. Any wish he might’ve made for Kris to not notice was in vain. Kris smirked and bumped Adam’s arm with his shoulder. “Later,” he said, making Adam’s face go even hotter.

Pleased with himself, Kris didn’t push it. He glanced at the sky and said, “The sun’s on its way down. Wanna go out on a paddle boat?”

“Yes,” Adam said before he could second guess himself. He’d have to reapply sunscreen, but it would be worth it to be alone with Kris.

Kris arranged for the rental and wouldn’t let Adam pay for any of it. “I don’t have to pay,” he said, reminding Adam that his parents owned the resort.

Kris also bought Adam a fishing hat with a floppy brim that said ‘Allen Lake Resort’ on the front to keep the sun off his face. Kris bought himself one, too, and Adam laughed when Kris plopped it on his head. Adam put his own on and Kris reached up to adjust it for him.

At Kris’ suggestion, Adam left his wallet and MP3 player in a locker with Kris’ backpack. He kept the fanny pack because he knew he’d need more sunscreen while they were out on the lake. Adam reapplied sunscreen just before they got in the paddle boat. Adam blushed when Kris took the bottle and did the back of his neck. Adam could’ve reached the spot, but he let Kris do it because it felt nice.

They steered the paddle boat away from the beach. Adam didn’t know if Kris did that because they had to, or because he wanted more privacy. It wasn’t quite the same as being the only two people at the look out, but it was still nice. Sometimes they stopped peddling and just let the water carry them where it would, and sometimes they were both silent, but most of the time they talked quietly so their voices wouldn’t carry.

Kris told Adam that he also played viola and was learning piano, and Adam admitted that he’d tried, but didn’t have the patience to learn an instrument. They talked about their favorite songs and artists, and when he found out that Adam could _really_ sing, Kris made him promise to sing a song with him that night.

When they got back to the shore, most of guests had cleared off the beach. Some were enjoying cocktails on the veranda, and Adam could see others dining through the wide windows overlooking the lake. Still others had probably retreated to their cabins or rooms at the Lodge and hadn’t come back down yet, or had headed into town to see a movie or go bowling. It was as if a lull had fallen over the place while the guests regrouped for the evening's festivities.

Kris led Adam to the back door of the kitchen. Maddy spotted them amid the bustle of activity and held up one finger, mouthing, ‘Give me a minute.’ Kris nodded, and then he and Adam waited outside where they wouldn’t be in the way (or called on to help fix the karaoke machine, or anything else, in Kris’ case).

“What are we waiting for?” Adam said.

Kris gave Adam a shy smile. “A surprise.”

Adam’s belly did a pleasant flip. He liked surprises, but what he liked even more was that Kris had taken the time to set one up. A moment later the door opened and Maddy stuck her head out. When she saw them, she grinned. “Nice hats.”

Adam reached up self-consciously, but Kris said, “We look awesome. Do you have it?”

Maddy held out a bag that Kris took and placed inside the backpack. “Enjoy,” she said, and waggled her eyebrows before disappearing back inside like a turtle pulling its head back into its shell.

Kris took Adam’s hand and led him to the tree house. When they were sitting on the walkway, Kris opened the pack he’d carried up on his back and removed the bag. This close, Adam could smell the fries.

“Another picnic?” Adam teased.

“Yeah,” Kris said, then, “You didn’t have to eat with your parents, or anything, did you?”

Adam shook his head. “No.”

“Okay, good. I got a chicken sandwich and a cheeseburger, ‘cause I wasn’t sure which you’d prefer. I’ll eat either, so . . . .”

Adam watched the top of Kris’ ducked head, his fingers, as he pulled out the carry out bag and withdrew two takeout containers from it. “I wanted to kiss you last night when we were up here,” he blurted out.

Kris froze in the process of setting down the second takeout container. He stared at Adam for a moment that felt like forever, and then he smiled. “I wanted you to kiss me,” Kris said.

Kris looked at him, and Adam looked back, and he thought, Just kiss him! Adam finally leaned in just as Kris ducked his head, and he ended up kissing Kris near his eye. It was awful, and horrible, and Adam considered throwing himself off the walkway, but then Kris raised his head and looked at Adam, surprised and pleased, and instead of dramatically leaping off the walkway, Adam kissed Kris again.

This time Adam didn’t wait too long, and Kris didn’t look away at the crucial moment, and Adam’s lips landed on Kris’. The kiss was chaste, but to Adam it felt illicit and thrilling. He didn’t think it could get any better, but then Kris sucked on his bottom lip and Adam made the most embarrassing sound as he tried to crawl into Kris’ lap. Only the backpack between them kept Adam from managing it.

When they pulled apart, Adam realized that his hands had somehow managed to land on Kris’ shoulders. He lifted them, as if he might have crossed some invisible line he didn’t know about, but then he felt Kris’ hand on his face. He leaned into it and watched Kris’ eyelashes flutter. Kris lowered his eyes to Adam’s mouth, and licked his lips.

“We should probably eat the food while it’s still warm,” Kris said.

“Yeah,” Adam agreed, but he leaned in and met Kris halfway when Kris brought their lips together again.

The burger was cold and the fries soggy when they finally got to their meals, but Adam didn’t care. He could barely taste the food, anyway. All Adam could think about was the way Kris’ lips had tasted when he’d finally gotten brave enough to suck one into his mouth the way Kris had done to him. Kris pushed Adam’s hat off so he could slide his hand into Adam’s hair. Kris used his hold to pull him closer, and Adam had learned something about himself in that moment – he really liked the way Kris pulled on his hair.

Adam had trouble eating because his mouth kept wanting so split into a grin, but it was okay, because Kris was grinning, too.

They stayed in the tree house as long as they could, but then they climbed down and snuck into the dining room through the kitchen. Some of the guests had already started gathering for karaoke. Kris led Adam to a table at the back, between the swinging kitchen doors and the stage. Maddy and another boy were already there, and she gave them a big grin when she saw them approaching.

“How was dinner, boys?”

Adam cursed his fair skin when the inevitable flush climbed up his neck and settled in his cheeks.

“The food was cold,” Kris said.

“Maybe you should’ve spent more time eating, than . . . .” She gave them a slow once over. “Whatever else you were doing.”

Her comment caught the other boy’s attention, and he leveled an intense stare at Adam. If Kris thought the look odd he didn’t say anything, merely introduced them.

“My brother Daniel,” Kris said. “Daniel, this is Adam.”

Adam gave Daniel a self-conscious wave. “Hi.”

Daniel gave Adam a nod in return.

“I’ll grab soda,” Maddy said. “Adam can help me carry.”

Before Adam could respond, Maddy linked her arm through his and dragged him away. “So,” Maddy drawled as she steered them towards the bar. “Enjoying yourself yet?”

The flush that had dissipated earlier returned with a vengeance. “I hate you,” Adam muttered, which only made Maddy laugh gleefully.

Adam waited at the end of the bar while Maddy went behind it and drew two pitchers of soda. She handed one of the pitchers to him to carry, as well as a stack of red Solo cups, and grabbed a plastic bowl filled with ice. Kris was still standing at the table when they returned. He took the cups from Adam and used it as an excuse to get close enough to say, “Is everything okay?”

Adam gave Kris a startled look as he automatically poured Coke into one of the cups Kris took off the stack and held for him. “Yeah. Why?”

Kris shrugged. “Maddy can be kind of . . . .”

“Intense?” Adam filled in.

Kris tried to laugh. “Yeah. Seriously, don’t let her scare you away, okay?”

Adam tried to make Kris see how much he meant it when he said, “She couldn’t.”

“Quit hogging the Coke,” said someone Adam hadn’t yet been introduced to. “And the cups.”

Kris and Adam were busy for the next few minutes pouring soda and handing out cups. Maddy took the pitcher and bowl of ice back up to be refilled – getting a look from Kris when it appeared that she might take Adam away again. She laughed as she walked away.

“What was that about?” Adam said.

Kris blushed. He shrugged. “It’s stupid.”

Adam reached out and squeezed Kris’ arm. He wanted to slip his arm around him, but still wasn’t sure how out Kris was. “Tell me.”

“I don’t want you to like Maddy more than me,” Kris said, speaking quickly to get the words out.

Adam almost laughed at the utter ridiculousness of the notion. He caught himself before doing so, and leaned in close to say, “Maddy isn’t the one who kept me awake wishing I’d worked up the nerve to kiss her, or who I couldn’t wait to see today.”

Adam felt like he’d stepped off a cliff, saying the words out loud, but it was worth it when he was rewarded with Kris’ smile.

“Me, too,” Kris said. He grabbed Adam’s arm and pulled him closer. “Here.”

Adam looked down to see Kris holding the song booklet for the karaoke machine.

“You’re lucky you’re a guest,” Kris said. “You get to choose your own song.”

Maddy snatched the booklet out of Kris’ hand before Adam could take it. “No he doesn’t!”

Kris grabbed for it. “Maddy! He’s a guest!”

“He’s not a guest,” Maddy said, keeping the booklet out of Kris’ reach. “He’s your summer fling.”

“Don’t call him that,” Kris said, sounding defensive. “You make it sound so tawdry.”

Maddy gave Kris a look, then said lightly, “Are you calling _my_ summer flings ‘tawdry’?”

Kris snorted. “ _You_ call them tawdry.”

“True,” Maddy agreed unselfconsciously. She put an arm around Kris’ shoulders. “Don’t worry, cuz, I won’t embarrass him. Too much,” she added, escaping with the list of songs before Kris could stop her.

“I’m going to kill her,” Kris said. He gave Adam an apologetic look. “You don’t have to sing the song she picks out.”

“On a scale of 1 to 10, how badly is she going to embarrass me?” Adam said, watching Maddy pour gleefully over the titles.

“Not a 10,” Kris said. He followed Adam’s gaze. “Probably.”

Maddy chortled to herself. “Oh god,” Kris moaned.

Adam told himself it couldn’t be too bad, but Maddy was smirking when she handed the list to Kris. “I’ve already picked out yours, too, Kristopher.”

Kris narrowed his eyes at Maddy as he took the list from her. “It’s on,” he said, which just made Maddy laugh.

“What’s going on?” Adam said, and Kris explained that they all participated in Karaoke Night, in part as a way to keep things moving when there was a lull, and that they’d come up with a tradition of someone else choosing the first song you had to sing that night. It was usually fun and embarrassing in equal measure, but tonight it was war.

“Um,” Adam said.

“Don’t worry,” Kris said. “Whatever she’s done to us, we’ll get her back.” And then he smiled at Adam, and Adam couldn’t help but smile back. Though he was still a little bit worried because Maddy looked way too pleased with herself.

The dining room was over half-full when Neil Allen took the stage to welcome everyone to Karaoke Night. He thanked everyone for joining them, and exhorted them to have fun, and then he introduced the first singer. “Adam Lambert!”

“You said he wasn’t a guest tonight!” Kris hissed at Maddy.

Maddy just shrugged. “Someone has to go first, might as well be Adam.”

Adam had seen his parents come in, but even if he hadn’t, his dad’s sharp whistle would’ve given them away.

“It’s fine,” Adam told Kris, even though he was a bit nervous about Maddy’s song choice for him. Still, like a bandaid, he figured it was better to get it over quickly rather than have to sit and stew, wondering what she’d chosen. “But just in case, think of someplace where we can hide the body.”

It earned him a small smile from Kris which gave him strength as he walked up to the stage. Adam was actually relieved when he saw the song Maddy had chosen. ‘I Want It That Way’ wasn’t his type of music, but Adam couldn’t figure out why she’d been cackling about choosing it for him. Luckily, the song had been getting a lot of radio play, so he was at least familiar with it.

The music began to play, and Adam looked out into the audience to find Kris and give him a reassuring look. When his gaze met Kris’, his eyes were wide and he looked embarrassed. Adam didn’t have time to figure out why Kris was upset about the song choice because the words had begun scrolling on the screen and he needed to sing.

When he was able to glance in Kris’ direction again, he was still wide-eyed and flushed, but Adam didn’t think it had anything to do with the song choice anymore. Adam looked back at the screen and tried not to think about Kris looking at him that way, especially not with both their parents somewhere in the room.

When the song ended, the room erupted in applause. Adam gave a polite, “Thank you,” but he was mostly interested in Kris’ reaction. He knew he had a good voice, even if he hadn’t been trying to impress Kris (which, let’s face it, he was). When Adam reached their table Kris was looking at him with wonder.

“That was amazing,” Kris said.

Adam smiled.

“Seriously,” Kris said earnestly, as if Adam might think he was just being kind. “Your _voice_.”

“Not bad, summer fling,” Maddy said.

“For fuck’s sake,” Kris muttered, but he was still smiling at Adam.

After Adam, several guests were called up to the stage. He listened with only half an ear, most of his attention on Kris, whose leg jittered against Adam’s, who reached out to touch his arm to emphasize a point, and who leaned against him so Adam could hear him when he spoke in his soft southern drawl.

When Kris’ name was called, he broke off telling Adam why he’d chosen to play the viola and he glared at Maddy. His hand slid along Adam’s arm when he stood up, which gave Adam shivers.

When Kris saw the song he was singing, he snorted. Into the mic, he said, “I’d say ‘I’ll get you back for this’, but I already have.”

Maddy’s delight didn’t dim at Kris’ words, and even Adam couldn’t help being impressed with her level of sheer diabolicalness when the first notes of ‘Girls Just Want To Have Fun’ came out of the speakers. To Kris’ credit, he gave the song his all, and there was no indication in his performance that he hadn’t chosen the song for himself.

Adam stood up and clapped and sang along on the chorus, and Kris gave him a look as if they were the only two people in the room.

“He’s good,” said a voice at his shoulder.

Adam looked down and recognized Cheryl. “Yeah,” he said.

He saw that Neil and Bri had also come over to their table before turning his attention back to the stage.

“You were good, too,” Cheryl said.

“Thank you,” Adam said. He wanted to ignore her so he could watch Kris, but he didn’t want to be rude. “Are you going to sing?”

“Maybe.” Cheryl glanced back at her friend. “Bri’s a little preoccupied right now.”

Adam could tell that she wanted someone to talk to, but Kris was coming towards them. Adam grabbed Kris by the shoulders and gave him a little shake. “Great job!”

Kris grinned and kept coming until his face was pressed against Adam’s chest. Adam’s arms went around Kris’ shoulders and he squeezed. Kris’ arms snaked around his waist and Adam felt a little thrill at the innocent hug. They stepped apart when Maddy, and then Neil, came over to congratulate Kris.

Maddy grinned as she slapped Kris on the back and held up her fist. “Way to work it, cuz!”

Kris bumped her fist. “Thanks. I want to see you put as much feeling into your song.”

Neil and the girls didn’t look like they were leaving, so Adam introduced them all to Kris. “We met Bri and Cheryl yesterday, and they were kind enough to let Neil hang out with them.”

“Hey,” Neil said. “I think I was just insulted.”

“You were, jail bait,” Maddy said, and then turned her attention to Bri and Cheryl. “Hello, ladies.”

Cheryl blushed, and Adam raised an eyebrow at Kris when he saw the once over Maddy gave her. Adam bent down to whisper in Kris’ ear. “Does she realize that Cheryl is probably jail bait, too?”

“Yes,” Kris said, “but she’s less likely to care.”

“Okay,” Adam said, trying not to watch the interaction between the two.

Kris’ performance got some more people up there, including Neil and Bri. Maddy took pity (or advantage, Adam wasn’t entirely sure), and asked Cheryl if she wanted to sing with her. Cheryl looked pleased, if a little bit embarrassed, and agreed. Maddy glanced at Kris as they walked over to check out the song list, but he let them go without a word.

“Not gonna make her sing your song first?” Adam guessed.

“If she’s busy with Cheryl, she’s leaving us alone,” Kris said.

“Clever,” Adam said, and Kris grinned up at him.

Adam didn’t think it was possible to carve out any privacy in the crowded dining room, but he and Kris somehow managed it. More guests got up to sing, including their friends, but Adam paid them very little attention. Kris asked Adam to sing a song with him, and Adam agreed.

Kris squeezed Adam’s hand when Maddy’s name was called, and their gazes turned to the stage. Maddy laughed when she stepped up to the microphone and saw the song she was going to be singing. “Touche,” she said as Madonna’s ‘Like A Virgin’ began to play. Maddy performed the hell out of the song, and had both Adam and Kris laughing, and Cheryl blushing.

Not long after, Kris’ and Adam’s names were called. Adam had let Kris choose the song because he hadn’t been certain of Kris’ full range. It almost didn’t matter, since the audience, some quite drunk, joined them in singing Journey’s well-known ‘Don’t Stop Believing’. Still, his and Kris’ voices blended well, and Adam would’ve been lying to himself if he said he hadn’t liked the way Kris looked at him, his expression full of awe, when Adam hit the high notes.

In that moment, Adam thought the night couldn’t get any better. After they’d received claps on the backs and cheers, Kris snuck them out through the kitchen. There were a couple of people out back enjoying a smoke, but Kris pulled Adam into the shadows around the corner of the Lodge. Someone was singing Cher’s ‘Believe’ when Kris pushed Adam against the side of the building beside the dining room windows and kissed him.

The night got a hundred times better when Kris’ lips touched his, and when his body pressed up against him, and Adam found himself wishing that this night would never end.


End file.
